ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chi Chi Sticks (Season 2: Episode 5, in SuperMalechi's future)
Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat * Season 2, episode 7: Chi-Chi Sticks * Story by Malechi Perez * Written by Owen Kyle * Starring: Sagwa, Baba, some alley cat, and the Sleeve Dogs * Humans: Tai-Tai, the Magistrate, and Cook * Locations: The palace, the backyard, and the lounge area * Approx.: 11 minutes and 30 seconds Transcript * (It begins one day at the palace, in the mid afternoon as Baba and Sagwa are at the dinner table) * (Sagwa and Baba are on the table, looking at their Chi-Chi sticks that they are given) * Sagwa {reading her fortune stick}: “‘Great luck will come to you today’. Wow. My luck’s gonna change now” * Baba: “Indeed Sagwa. I’m sure of it” * Sagwa: “What does yours say?” * (He begins reading his Chi-Chi stick) * Baba {reading}: “‘Amazing passion will come for the ones you love’. I’m impressed” * Sagwa: “Mm hmm. How will I know my day will ever be that lucky?” * Baba: “You’ll just have to wait and see Sagwa. You just have to be patient” * (A bell begins to ding, as Baba hears it. He knows that he has to help the Magistrate today) * Baba: “I have to work for the Magistrate now. You just wait and see for how your day goes, okay?” * Sagwa: “Okay Baba. Have a good day” * Baba: “Thank you” * (Baba leaves the table as he heads for the Magistrate) * (Sagwa reads her Chi-Chi stick one last time, as she likes it) * Sagwa {reading it once more}: “’Good luck will come to you today” * {She picks it up by using her mouth as she leaves the dinner table} * (The next scene shifts to later in the afternoon as the Magistrate is having is lunch at the dinner table. He moves the Chi-Chi sticks aside, as he is about to have his favorite that Cook made for him. Dumplings with noodles. Cook drops off his dinner plate as the Sleeve Dogs come barking in) * (Sleeve Dogs keep on barking, until Tai-Tai comes in) * Tai-Tai: “Enough barking you! Let my husband have his lunch my pretties” * Cook: “Shall I put aside the fortune sticks, your magistrate?” * Foolish Magistrate: “Yes, you can” * (He brings the Chi-Chi sticks aside, as one of them is dropped on the floor, close to the Sleeve Dogs. Pang, Pong, and Ping come up and look at it) * Pang: “Huh?” * Ping: “What?” * Pong {reading the fortune stick}: “‘Be aware, as you might face some bad luck today’. On a day like so?” * Pang: “What kind of a message is this?” * Ping: “That can’t be right!” * (Sleeve Dogs keep on barking as Tai-Tai can hear them) * Tai-Tai: “My pretties! Please. That is just a Chi-Chi stick really. The rest will be on a wooden table close by. Now will you go somewhere else?” * (The Sleeve Dogs leave as they leave the fortune stick behind) * Tai-Tai: “What has gotten into them?” * Cook: “I guess they just don’t believe in fortune telling or those Chi-Chi sticks” * {The next scene comes to Sagwa in the backyard as she is playing with the red ball. Her Chi-Chi stick is close by the tree. Just before she knew, the Sleeve Dogs enter) * Pang: “Hey! Ink face!” * (Sagwa unhappily groans by being name called) * Sagwa: “Yeah what?” * Ping: “Is this true? For what this says?” * (Sagwa grabs it gently from Ping as she reads it) * Sagwa: “Hmm…” * Pong: “Take your time you” * (Sagwa takes it back to the Sleeve Dogs) * Ping: “So?” * Sagwa: “It would appear that it IS true for what your fortune says. So be careful for what happens today. And be careful for what you might wish for” * Pang: “Huh?” * Sagwa: “Now leave me be, and do not call me that name ever again” * (Sagwa takes off for the alley, carrying her Chi-Chi stick with her, as she gets away from those Sleeve Dogs) * Ping: “What does she mean ‘be careful for what might wish for’?” * Pong: “I don’t want to know” * Pang: “Hey. I might have an idea” * (They begin whispering on something they might do to her) * {The next scene then goes to the alley. She is now playing with a friendly alley cat as her Chi-Chi stick is close by} * (Sagwa happily plays with the alley cat, as the Sleeve Dogs are sneaking behind her. Quietly behind a crate) * Ping: “I have a funny feeling about that Chi-Chi stick that Sagwa has” * Pong: “Yeah, so what?” * Pang: “Perhaps if we take a look at it, may we’ll know what Sagwa will have today” * Pong: “I’ll go first” * (Pong quietly gets behind some crates, as he gets closer to Sagwa’s Chi-Chi stick. Silent but deadly, he avoids being caught by Sagwa while she is playing) * {Pong quickly takes a peak at her Chi-Chi stick, just before Sagwa takes it away and runs off} * {He then runs back to them} * Pong: “’Great luck will come to you today’. That’s what her Chi-Chi stick says” * Ping: “What?!” * Pang: “Why is she so lucky, but not us?!” * Pong: “We’ll just have to see how we do against her. I’ve got a few ideas that can work” * {Pong begins whispering to them} * (The next scene comes to how they are digging a hole in the ground, close by the pond. Then they cover it with twigs and leaves) * (They hear Sagwa coming this way as they get behind some bushes) * (Sagwa walks over the trap, but she doesn’t fall in) * Ping: “Huh? You sure those twigs were weak enough?” * Pang: “I’ll go and check” * (Pang goes over the twigs and leaves on the trap, but he is still standing on the trap) * Pang: “Must be strong twigs that can-“ * (Pang falls in the trap hole when the strong twigs broke) * Pong: “I’ll get some rope” * (The next scene shows, on their second booby trap. In which they are close to Cook’s kitchen, in the back part. They are pushing a big old urn, as Sagwa is walking close to them. She has her Chi-Chi stick secured, as they are getting there) * {The big urn falls, but Sagwa misses it. She is safe, but turns to figure out what it was} * Sagwa: “Phew! Close call. I wonder who done it?” * (She walks off back in the kitchen) * Pang: “Great! Almost had her!” * Cook’s voice: “Hey. Was that an urn that broke?” * Pong: “Come on, let’s go!” * (They run off, as Cook finds the broken urn) * Cook: “Huh?” * {He sees the broken urn, just when Tai-Tai shows up) * Tai-Tai: “Forgive me for intruding, but have you seen my Sleeve Dogs?” * Cook: “Not that I know of” * (Next comes the third booby trap by the Sleeve Dogs on Sagwa. They are in the alley, as they have wooden boxes set. They have them stacked as a tower, as one on top is a small enough to capture Sagwa) * Ping: “When this captures her, we’ll grab her-“ * Pang: “Never mind! Here she comes!” * (They get behind, as they get ready while Sagwa is walking with an alley cat friend down the alley) * {They begin to wobble it as the box is at the edge} * (Sagwa and her alley cat friend laugh and talk more while walking, as the box drops) * {The box breaks when it hits the ground, but Sagwa misses it} * Alley cat friend: “Wow” * Sagwa: “That was close” * (They walk off, leaving the alley) * Ping: “Almost had her!” * Pang: “So close! One more time!” * (Their final booby trap happens by the Sleeve Dogs, as they are taking a bucket of soapy water. They are in the palace, as they drop the bucket of soapy water on the floor. Close by Magistrate’s throne) * Ping: “You sure about this?” * Pang: “Positive” * Pong: “Never mind about that! Someone’s coming!” * (They hid behind a plant of bushes. By instead of Sagwa, the Magistrate comes in. He accidentally slips on the soapy water, as he hits his butt on the floor) * Magistrate: “Whoopsies!” * (His lands his butt hard on the floor) * Magistrate {rubs his butt gently}: “Oh…” * (The Sleeve Dogs gasp and escape to the lounge room) * (They enter the lounge room, just in time) * Pong: “What was that really?” * Pang: “I was sure it was Sagwa, than somebody else!” * Ping: “Yeah, but not the Magistrate!” * Pang: “Oh great! What will he ever say if we get caught?” * Pong: “I know one thing for sure” * (They get to a small wooden table like a stool, as they see the Chi-Chi sticks) * Pong: “Those Chi-Chi sticks show too much fortune telling! They are just useless!” * (Sagwa then comes in, hearing out their voices) * Sagwa: “What’s going on here, you three?” * Pang: “Those Chi-Chi sticks really, are useless!” * Pong: “I guarantee that!” * Sagwa: “Don’t blame me you silly doggies” * Pong: “Yeah, well, we’re the one that did those traps on you! However, you avoided them! And now…” * (He begins shaking the table, with the Chi-Chi sticks on top) * Pong: “…no one is gonna trust these again!” * {One of the legs of the small wooden table gets very loose as it breaks} * {The Chi-Chi sticks fall in the air, as the cup breaks on Pang’s head. Giving him a tweeting bird sound effect of his hurting head} * Pang: “Oh…” * Sagwa: “Oh boy” * {Sagwa runs away from it, as Pong and Ping chase her} * Pong: “Come back here!” * {She gets away from them very quickly, as both Ping and Pong, accidentally hit a very valuable green lotus vase that Tai-Tai got a while ago. It falls on top of them, smashing and hurts their heads. A tweeting bird sound effect happens to them also, just like Pang} * Sagwa: “Wow!” * Tai-Tai: “What’s all the commotion?” * {Sagwa quickly gets behind a wall, just in time} * (The Magistrate, Tai-Tai, and Cook enter the lounge room) * Tai-Tai: “There you are my-!” (Gasps at everything, for what happened) * (The tweeting bird sound effect still keeps going, as the Sleeve Dogs hurt their heads very bad) * Cook: “So I guess, you’re the ones that broke that urn outside my kitchen” * Magistrate: “And spilled that soapy water all over the floor” * Tai-Tai: “And look at this! You spilled those Chi-Chi sticks, broke my favorite vase, and now let that leg gotten loose again! Didn’t you know, that table needed to be fixed?” * (They whine, as they get very glum) * Magistrate: “Cook! Bring them to Tai-Tai’s room. And give them bandages on their heads. Once you are done, you can clean this up. And as for you three, no treats for tonight. Finally, we all have to be aware of what bad luck may happen. That’s for how we hope for good luck, on what we may find out. Especially on a Chi-Chi stick” * (Cook brings them up in his arms, and takes them to their room) * Sagwa {quietly}: “You outta enjoy better things in life really. And get into some changes, by not calling me names ever again” * Baba’s voice: “Sagwa!” * Sagwa: “Baba!” * (Sagwa rejoins with Baba again as she purrs happily with her) * Baba: “What happened Sagwa? Did something…” * Sagwa: “It was shockingly amazing Baba. I was playing with a friend today, when those Sleeve Dogs never believed for what my Chi-Chi stick said. They started planning a few booby traps, but I was able to get away from them good” * Baba: “Indeed. Weren’t you scared?” * Sagwa: “I was shocked by the urn and the broken crate. But I was lucky today thanks to my Chi-Chi stick” * Baba: “That’s good. Why don’t we head on for dinner in the kitchen? I’m sure Mama, Dongwa, and Sheegwa will believe your story” * Sagwa: “Oh I’m sure they will Baba. For this was the most luckiest day, I’ve ever had” * (The final scene of this episode goes to Tai-Tai’s bedroom. Everyone all around the palace are fast asleep as the Sleeve Dogs are wearing bandages on their heads. They are close to Tai-Tai’s bed. They are ready for some snoozing, after some dizziness that lead to their accidents. Ping and Pong go to sleep, very tired, as Pang was able to say one last word) * Pang: “It may have been an unlucky day, but man!” (yawns) “They were right about the Chi-Chi sticks…” * (Pang falls hard on the floor, and begins snoozing with the rest of the Sleeve Dogs) * THE END Note: For the way that the Sleeve Dogs did their booby traps, it was a parody or an inspiration on Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner from Looney Tunes. Category:Episodes